Red Snow
by YamiMisty88
Summary: Ok chapter 2 is up!! Thank you to those who reviewed, I love it soooo much. Again I'm sorry about the huge paragraph in the last chapther, but it is better now! Please R+R!!
1. Promise Me

Misty: Hey there people! I hope you enjoy my fic. It is the first on I have ever written so please go easy on me! Well I'll shut up now and let you read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, it is bloody cold out there," Ryou said to him self as he came in from outside. He quietly took off his jacket, and tried to sneak to his room so his yami would not hear him. Ryou turned the handle very slowly and opened the door. The door squeaked as loud as a crow. "Shit," Ryou said. He listened to hear if his yami coming. Sure enough he heard pounding foot steps coming from Bakura's room and heading toward him. "Where were you, you little rat?" Bakura said as he came toward Ryou and picked him up by his shirt collar and pinned him to the wall. "I..., I...., was just taking a walk." trembled Ryou. He knew he was going to get it this time. "Oh, like I'm supposed to believe that," Bakura said as his fist went into Ryou's gut. "You were probably at that little Yugi's house." "No, I.., swear I wasn't!" "What kind of baka do you take me for!" Bakura them pounded Ryou to the wall and punched him in the chin. Ryou fell to the ground wincing in pain. "You know you're not suppose to go outside of this house, unless it is to go to school!" Bakura said kicking Ryou sharply in the chest. "I was not at..." "Shut up boy!" Bakura said as he took him by the collar again and pinned him to the wall. "I never want you to leave this house again for anything what so ever!" "But what about school," Ryou said with a tremble in his voice. "Nope you heard me. This is the third time this week you have snuck out on me you little brat. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my little haikari now would I?" Bakura then put his hand to Ryou's throat and gripped it tightly. "Promise me you will never leave this house again!" "Stop! Please, it hurts!" Bakura then squeezed his haikari's neck tighter. "Promise me!" Ryou could hardly breathe and his eyes stared to close. Bakura then slapped him across the face. "Wake up!" However, Ryou did not wake. "Oh, isn't this just great!" Bakura picked Ryou up and walked toward his yami's bedroom. He fidgeted with the handled but managed to open it. He put Ryou on his bed and shook him to see if he woke up. Ryou groaned a bit but did not wake up. 'Now what?' thought Bakura. Bakura went in the bathroom across the hall and got a wet rag. He placed it on his other's head. Ryou twitched, but again he did not wake up. Bakura put his head to Ryou's chest. Bakura heard his heart thump. "Well, at least he is not dead. If he did die, I would have no body for me to take form in. Maybe I should go easier on the kid." Bakura then stood up and walked to the door. "Ha, not.." 


	2. Planning

Well, here is chapter 2! Sorry it took so long... with the holidays and all. Chapter 3 my take awhile because school is going to be back in. AHH the dreaded word... S-C-H-O-O-L! Thank you to the people who reviewed. It feels so good to get them! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou woke with a throbbing pain in his throat. He walked over to his mirror and saw that his throat had huge bruises on the sides of his throat.  
  
"Oh great. How am I supposed to go to school with these bruises? People will defiantly be suspicious," said Ryou as he rubbed his neck. "But remember my little Ryou, you are not to go to school. You are not to go anywhere!" shouted Bakura. Ryou turned around to see his yami sitting at the end of his bed. "Don't you remember our agreement? You are not to go anywhere, not even school!" Ryou then remembered their 'agreement', "Oh yes I remember, I am so sorry." Ryou quickly said so he didn't get smacked. "Yeah, you better remember. I'm going up to my room and when I come back down you better be in this room!" Bakura said as he shoved Ryou into the mirror that shattered into pieces. Ryou heard Bakura go up into his room and turn on heavy metal music. "Look at what a nice day it is outside and I can't even go out there," Ryou said as he looked out his window. As he stared at the cars driving past, he saw Yugi walking up the sidewalk. 'Oh no! I can't let Yugi see me! He'll wonder why I wasn't at school today! But sure enough, Yugi saw him and he ran up to the window. Ryou quickly ducked below the window. "Hey, Ryou! I know you're in there," Yugi said as he tapped on the window. Ryou slowly raised up and opened his window, "What are you doing here Yugi?" "I just came by to see why you weren't at school today." "Oh.. I was... sick." "That's to bad. Do you want me to do anything, because my grandpa has this soup that he gives me when I'm..." "No, really that's OK Yugi. Just go home I am fine." "Oh... OK Ryou." Just as Ryou thought he had got off the hook Yugi said, "Hey, Ryou, what are those bruises on your neck? It looked like someone... choked you!" "No... Yugi... I just..." "Ryou did someone hurt you! You need to tell me!" "No really I just took a really nasty spill down the stairs this weekend." "Are you sure?" "Yes I am positive. Now, please just go home... I... think I'm going to rest for tomorrow." "Well, OK. But please tell me if you need something, and I hope to see you at school tomorrow" "Ok I will Yugi, bye!" 'That was a close one' Ryou thought to himself as he laid down on his bed. 'Now Yugi expects me at school tomorrow and if I leave, I will probably get the worse beating ever if Bakura doesn't kill me!' Ryou thought of a way to go to school tomorrow without his yami knowing. 'What if I leave the house when Bakura goes out for his daily walk at 8:00? Then I will make it to school because it starts at 8:30. But when he comes back at 11:00... damn! How am I supposed to do this? Wait... what if never come back... if I don't come back Bakura can't beat me!' Ryou put his head on his pillow. 'It just might work...' 


End file.
